scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
LTF-049
LTF-049, or Rarity, is the tertiary antagonist featured in SCP: Containment is Magic. Special Friendship Procedures LTF-049 is to be contained in a secure holding cell in Research Sector-REDACTED, Site-REDACTED. LTF-049 is not to be removed from her cell unless approved by a Level Two or higher personnel, before which LTF-049 must be heavily sedated. Even so, at such times LTF-049 is to be accompanied by two (2) armed guards and guided by an iron collar, secured to two (2) iron poles 2 meters in length, and held firmly by two (2) Level One or higher personnel while in transit, while the escorts themselves must make sure that their clothes are in the finest possible order; no creases or stains. Any experiments performed on SCP-049 are to be conducted inside of specifically prepared rooms (see Document 042-D-3-18). LTF-049’s cell should be monitored at all times via a security camera. Should any abnormal behavior occur, Doctor ████████ is to be alerted at once. Description LTF-049, stands at 1.9 m tall and weighing .3 kg. Subject is noticeably obsessed with making every pony and everything she sees "Fashionable". Clothing noted to have a slight ruffle or even a small tear seem to agitate LTF-049 the most. Even a single loose thread will have the subject complaining about that particular "Crime to Fashion". She will then attempt everything in her power to get to that particular subject and perform "Fashion Work" on them. She does this by procuring a small black box full of syringes and threads. The exact process is still unknown, but it can be observed that LTF-049 also attempts to, not only make her victims clothes "fashionable", but the victim themselves "fashionable", even if this means REDACTED, which generally kills her "patient". She was originally discovered in ██████, REDACTED, by local guards during a heavy storm. Mobile Task Force Unit-REDACTED responded to a suspected outbreak of REDACTED. Once there, they discovered a mass outbreak of REDACTED. All civilians within a .5km radius were given class A amnesiacs as part of the initial containment procedure, and those that showed signs of REDACTED were swiftly EXPUNGED, or captured for further study. In-Game LTF-049 appears in the Maintenance Tunnels, but can be easily bypassed. When entering LTF-049's containment chamber itself, she will appear in a room behind the player, and she will extend her hoof in an attempt to touch the player. It is recommended that the player escapes from LTF-049 by using the elevator around the corner, preferably the one that the player didn't come from. If LTF-049 and the player are close enough, she will speak to the player, saying how the player has the "disease" and it has the cure. LTF-049 stays in the tunnels after that, and it is recommended the player does not journey down into its tunnels again as it will be much harder to evade her. LTF-049-2 Description A few minutes after LTF-049's "fashion work", the victim will resume vital signs and appears to reanimate. However, the victim, now classified as LTF-049-2, has little to no brain activity and will wander aimlessly until it encounters another living pony. When that occurs, SCP-049-2's adrenaline and endorphin levels increase by approximately three-hundred and twenty (320) percent as it attempts to kill and REDACTED any ponies it can find, before returning to its mindless state and wandering until it comes across more ponies. In-game When the player first arrives in LTF-049's chamber, the LTF-049-2 instances will be inactive, lying on the ground. One LTF-049 reveals itself, the instances will get up, shambling after the player. If they get close enough, they will bludgeon the player to death. There are only two instances of LTF-049-2 that can be encountered. Both are very slow and very easy to evade. However, if they manage to trap the player in a corner, they can very easily kill the player. In addition to causing damage, they can also cause the player to begin limping, making it easier for LTF-049 to infect the player. It is heavily advised to maneuver around the instances. Gallery Front_View.png|Front View of SCP-CIM's Beta version of the model.(used with permission. File:Side_View.png|Side View of SCP-CIM's Beta version of the model.(used with permission. 049 bETA 1.png|BEAT 1 MODEL UNDER TESTING BY XSPONGED Category:Game LTF